kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Jin Dogma
was the evil organization which emerged after the Dogma Kingdom was destroyed. History While the Dogma Kingdom was ruled directly by Emperor Terror Macro, Marshal Demon was his master that formed the organization from the shadows. After the destruction of the Dogma Kingdom, the Jin Dogma organization appeared to take its place in terrorizing Japan. The cyborg monsters were frequently defeated by Kamen Rider Super-1 until Marshal Demon resorted to sending out his generals into direct combat followed by himself. Later history Following the destruction of Jin Dogma by Kamen Rider Super-1, Japan and the rest of the world was left in peace for the next few years until the emergence of the Badan Empire, directly ruled by the Great Leader (Generalissimo of Badan) and fought by the first ten Kamen Riders. Badan noted both the Dogma Kingdom and Jin Dogma among the past evil organizations who failed in their ambitions to to take over the world. Shocker Greeed In an alternate timeline caused by Ankh leaving a O-Medal behind in the year 1971, Shocker achieved its goal of dominion of Japan with the Shocker Greeed. Jin Dogma monster KomaThunder was among the various monsters that were part of Shocker's alliance. Dai-Shocker One Jin Dogma monster, KomaThunder, was part of a revived Dai-Shocker assembled by Decade to wipe out the Super Sentai, ensuring the survival of the Kamen Riders. After Dai-Shocker's alliance with Dai-Zangyack was revealed, both organizations were wiped out by a gathering of Kamen Riders and Super Sentai. Membership * : The master of Terror Macro and the leader of the Jin Dogma, a coldhearted cyborg fight who praises the glory of cybernetics. After his servants were killed by Kamen Rider Super-1, he transformed into Satan Snake to fight Kamen Rider Super-1. He is the owner of the Lightning Sword and in monster form can have the eyes of his snake heads fire red explosive lasers. He was destroyed by Super-1 with his own . * : Wearing a butterfly mask, she has no interest in Jin Dogma's affairs (preferring to giving herself a cosmetic makeover) and her plans if any are seemingly innocent in nature, typically involving children. Her monster form is a human vampiric doll that can shoot mental strings enabling her to control her victims in the manner of a puppet. She was destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Horizon Kick. * : A quick-tempered character, wielding a flame looking rod in battle and sometimes riding a horse. Jin Fighters in his command can sometimes turn into fireballs. In his monster form he wields a scythe. He can turn one of his arms into a flamethrower (Kaen-Hosha) that apart from burning can blind his enemies, and his shoulder is mounted with a bazooka used to perform the (Onibi Bazooka-Ho) attack. He was destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Horizon Kick. * : An eccentric figure. His monster form lets him hypnotize people by showering golden confetti in the air (Ogon Ame - Golden Rain). He can generate holographic clones of himself faraway. Said clones can fire blue plasma bolts that create actual explosions. One of his hands is a claw in monster and human form. He is destroyed by Super Rider's Sky Continual Kick. * : A voluptuous sorceress. Assuming the form of Majoringa, she can telekinetically displace objects (like rocks) and spray corrosive pollen. She was destroyed fighting Super-1 with the Lightning Sword while praising Jin Dogma with her last breath. * : The Jin Dogma's footsoldiers who were brainwashed and upgraded from the Dogma Kingdom's Dogma Fighters. Footsoldiers have a silver mask and silver lines, and bodyguards have a golden mask and golden lines. Monsters The Jin Dogma monsters are cybernetic monsters created from alien technology that are based off inanimate objects. They are more powerful then the Dogma Kingdom monsters. * : A pocket knife-themed monster under Commander Onibi. Destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Moon Surface Kick. * : A magnet-themed monster under Commander Onibi. Destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Cross Revolving Kick. * : A clock-themed monster under Doctor Ghost. Destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Whirlwind Two-step Kick. * : A sunglasses-themed monster under Princess Yōkai. Destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Moon Surface Kick. * : A video-themed monster under Staff Officer Witch. Destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Lightning Whirlwind Kick. * : An umbrella-themed monster under Princess Yōkai. Destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Whirlwind Kick. * : A roller skate-themed monster under Commander Onibi. Destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Moon Surface Kick. * : An aerosol spray-themed monster under Princess Yōkai. Destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Lightning Spark Kick. * : A fishing rod-themed monster under Staff Officer Witch. Destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Moon Surface Kick. * : A radio control-themed monster under Doctor Ghost. Destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Whirlwind Kick. * : A siren and red light-themed monster under Princess Yōkai. Destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Spark Kick. * : An electric chair-themed monster under Doctor Ghost. Destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Moon Surface Kick. * : A scissors-themed monster under Commander Onibi. Destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Moon Surface Kick. * : A top-themed monster under Commander Onibi. He is immune to all Super-1's and Robot Super-1's Five Hand attack. Destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Moon Surface Kick. * : A cyborg who was a copy of the original Super-1, he is physically identical and has the same skills with only having a yellow scarf as the difference. He was used to train and show that KomaThunder has the strength that can defeat Kamen Rider Super-1 before being destroyed by the KomaThunder's Hammer Arm. * : A refrigerator-themed monster under Doctor Ghost. Destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Moon Surface Kick. * : A lighter-themed monster under Commander Onibi. Destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Return Three-step Kick. * : A soap-themed monster under Doctor Ghost. Destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Moon Surface Kick. * : A padlock-themed monster under Staff Officer Witch. Destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Spark Kick. * : A basketball-themed monster. Destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Moon Surface Kick. * : A fan-themed monster under Staff Officer Witch. Destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Moon Surface Kick. * : A ladder-themed monster under Princess Yōkai. Destroyed by Super-1's Super Rider Moon Surface Kick. * : A fire extinguisher-themed monster under Commander Onibi. Destroyed by Super-1's Radar Missile. Core Medal : The Jin Dogma Medal is the Jin Dogma-themed Core Medal used to create the Jin Dogma Greeed. Greeed The is a Greeed which is based on Marshal Demon. He was created from the Jin Dogma Medal. Behind the scenes Jin Dogma served as the evil organization in episodes 24-48 of Kamen Rider Super-1. Appearances * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering }} External links *The Kamen Riders' Jin Dogma page Category:Villains Category:Organization